movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie (2019 Film)
Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is Upcoming American 2019 Christmas musical Fantasty film same name by Goodtimes Entertainment film Live-Action CGI Animals from Live-Action Remake to 1998 film Directed by Tim Burton and Produced by Mandeville Films and Lionsgate. Plot Cast * Zachary Gordon as Rudolph * Millie Davis as Zoey * Dan Castellaneta as Santa Claus * Rebel Wilson as Mrs Claus * TBD as Ridley The Penguin * Florence Kasumba as Stormella * Sandra Bullock as Mitzi * Josh Gad as Slyly The Arctic Fox * Bill Hader as Leonard The Polar Bear * Laim Neeson as Blitzen * Tom Kenny as Arrow * Dakota Fanning as Mrs. Prancer * Simon Pegg as Milo * Billy Eichner as Boone * TBD as Doggle * TBD as Gadget * Bryce Gheisar as Young Arrow * Billy West as Cupid * Matt Damon as Donner * TBD as Prancer * TBD as Vixen * THE as Dasher * TBA as Dancer * THA as Comet * TBA as Aurora * THA as Sparkle * TBA as Glitter * TBA as Twinkle Additonal Voices * TBA as Zoey Mother * TBA as Zoey Father * TBA as The Boar and the Ferret (Arrow Minion) * TBA as Indominus Rex * TBA as Schoolroom Buck 1 * TBA as Schoolroom Doe 1 * TBA as Schoolroom Doe 2 * TBA as Young Rudolph * TBA as Young Zoey * TBA as Rutt the Male Sivatherium * TBA as Tuke the Male Sivatherium * Lori Alan as Arrow Mother * Jack Angel, TBD, TBA, and TBA as Black Vultures * TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA as Four Blind Young Kaijus of Baby Anguirus, Baby Varan, Baby Baragon, Baby Barugon * TBA as Cliff the Oryx * TBA as Roc the Oryx * TBA as Clarice, Cliff and Roc's wife Creatures in North Pole * Allosaurus * Alpine Ibex * Arctic Tern * Arctic Fox * Aepycamelus * African Bush Elephant * African Wild Dog * African Penguin * Apatosaurus * Addax * Ambulocetus * Adelie Penguin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Ancylotherium: Similar to Ancylotherium from Walking with Beasts. * Archaeopteryx * Aardonyx * Anthro Cheetahs * Anthro Deers * Anthro Wild Boars * Anthro Komodo Dragons * Buitreraptor * Black Vultures * Bengal Tigers * Boar-Sized Raptors * Boar-Sized Dinosaurs * Boar-Sized Eagles * Bighorn Sheep * Bactrian Camel * Basking Shark * Cro-Magnon: Stock Footage from Prehistoric Park was used for the Cro-Magnon. * Deinonychus: Similar to Deinonychus from Jurassic Fight Club. * Dodo * Edaphosaurus: Similar to Edaphosaurus from Walking with Monsters. * Eoraptor: Similar to Eoraptor from Dinosaur Revolution. * Frenguellisaurus (as skeleton) * Grizzly Bear * Giant Plesiosaurus * Giant Tarantula * Giant Scorpions * Gigantic Monitor Lizards * Gigantic Frill-Necked Lizards * Gigantic Vampire Bats * Gulls * Gemsbok * Jellyfish * Kestodon * Kulu-Ya-Ku * Kiwi Bird * Lystrosaurus: Similar to Lystrosaurus from Walking with Monsters. * Lake Van Monster * Megalodon * Muttaburrasaurus: Similar to Muttaburrasaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs. * Mini Warthogs * Mini Wild Boars * Mini Crocodiles * Mini Lions * Neanderthal * Nanotyrannus (mistaken for a carnivorous dinosaur) * Nautilus * Narwhal * Nykoraptor * Ovosaurus * Ornithomimus * Ornitholestes * Ouranosaurus * Polar Bear * Postosuchus * Placerias * Pteranodon * Phorusrhacos: Similar to Phorusrhacos from Walking with Beasts. * Reptilian Dinosaurs * Raccoon Dog * Smilodon (Saber-Toothed Cat) * Sarcosuchus * Suchomimus * Sauroposeidon * Sauropelta * Seymouria: Similar to Seymouria from Walking with Monsters. * Snow Leopard * Troglodyte * Turkey Vultures * Tyrannosaurus Rex: * Triceratops: * Tylosaurus * Unidentified Ankylosaur * Unidentified large boar with with horns and frills * Velociraptors * Walrus * Wild Boar * Warthogs * Woolly Mammoth: Similar to Woolly Mammoth from Walking with Beasts. * Xiphactinus * Yeti * Zebra Songs * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer song by Gene Autry * Show Me The Light Song By Beyonce Knowles Carter and India Arie * The Proud New Parents song by Celine Dion * What about his Nose song by Gwendoline Christie * Christmas Town song by Patti La Belle and Macy Gray * Santa's Family song by TBA Category:Christmas Category:Live Action Category:Remakes Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Christmas Movies Category:Films Directed by Tim Burton Category:G